


Weather The Whether

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: There's something to be said for a woman who just holds fast and holds on, whether to the core of World Security, or the fragile thread of her own life.





	Weather The Whether

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



_Whether the weather be cold,_  
_Whether the weather be hot._  
_We'll weather the weather,_  
_Whatever the weather,_  
_Whether we like it or not._

 

It’s a hospital – at least, that’s what all the signs indicate – but it looks more like a resort to Steve’s eyes.

The staff are discreet – so he was assured. Pepper gave the initial assurance, and T’Challa confirmed it when he discovered where Steve was going and why.

“ _One of the best facilities in the world. She will undoubtedly be in good hands there._ ”

It might be one of the best facilities in the world, but Steve feels...awkward. Out of place. And very, very exposed.

The aide assigned to him glances over her shoulder. There’s some curiosity in her eyes, but she asks no questions, simply leads him through the paved corridors and arched porticoes out to the ‘recovery garden’. Tactically placed hedges screen little white marquees all across the grass – the stepping stones dotting the landscape in pale grey.

Steve expects to have the place pointed out to him, but they’re not that cavalier here. He’s led down one of the stepping-stone paths, over to a marquee tucked up in the back, where a woman sits propped up among endless pillows on a comfortably padded lounge, frowning down at her tablet.

She glances up as they approach, and she squints, blinks, and stares as the aide waves him past her, and he steps up to the edge of the marquee.

“You didn’t tell me you had cancer.”

“You didn’t ask.” Her voice is slow and breathless, as though she hasn’t spoken in a while. “How’d you find—? Pepper.”

“She was as unhelpful as possible,” Steve offers. “If that’s any consolation.”

The breath sputters out of her in a brief laugh, and he looks at her in the dark cotton ‘scrubs’ that she’s in. Other patients at the facility were clad in bright colours and casual clothing, but of course Maria picks the closest thing to a uniform possible without actually being a uniform.

“Pepper said you’re through the worst of it. How bad did it get?”

“Probably better than recovering from the ice, but not by much, and it’s still ongoing.” Maria waves at one of the seats over by the edge of the marquee. “Sit down, Steve. I’m getting a crick in my neck staring up at you.”

He gets one of the chairs and brings it to beside the lounge. Yet before he sits down, he bends over and brushes his mouth past hers. Just because it’s good to see her, it’s been nearly a year, and according to Pepper it was close – so close – and he might never have known.

She doesn’t cling, but then she never did. Her lips nip lightly at his, the way she used to do when she was feeling playful. And it’s not the time or the place, but they were never just sex in the first place.

Still, she turns her head aside to mark the end of the kiss. And Steve rubs the edge of his beard against her cheek – softer than the stubble that used to redden her skin, but still a marking of sorts.

When he sits down, there’s a flush on her cheeks, and when she meets his gaze, a resentment as deep as the sea gleams in her eyes. Maria was never pleased to be reminded that she was ‘susceptible’ to him. Steve was just glad that she gave way enough to relax in his presence, let alone in his bed.

They don’t have to go back to where they left off. But Steve is glad that she’s here to move forward.

As charming as is Sharon’s defiance, as cunning as Natasha’s switch of sides, there’s something to be said of a woman who doesn’t even bother making demands or telegraphing her moves – a woman who just holds fast and holds on, whether to the core of World Security, or the fragile thread of her own life.

Steve’s missed her – although he knows better than to say as much.

He settles for, “It’s good to see you again, Maria.”

She rolls her eyes, but the twitch of her lips says her exasperation is more for show than sting. “Whatever, Steve.”

 


End file.
